


Past Consequences

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-05
Updated: 2004-07-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: Alex now has to face the consequences of his actions





	Past Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Sit here." Fox told Alex sternly as he led the younger man over to the 

couch. Without a word, Alex sat down on the couch, hand loosely dangling 

between his knees.

 

John Doggett smiled with real sympathy at Alex, he had never seen Fox 

Mulder this mad in his life.

 

"Are you two going to be okay?" He asked.

 

Fox nodded, distractedly he ran his hand through his thick dark hair. 

"Yeah, thanks John, we'll be fine...honestly." He added when he saw the 

doubtful look on his friend and partner's face.

 

John nodded, then he walked over to where Alex was sitting, noting the 

younger man's pale, miserable face.

 

"Cheer up Alex." He said softly. "It's not the end of the world."

 

But to Alex, it may as well been. He sighed and looked down at his hands, 

unable to meet either Fox's or John's eyes.

 

"I screwed up." He whispered unhappily. "I really screwed up."

 

"No harm's been done." John told him firmly. He shot a meaningful glance 

at Fox. "Has there?"

 

Fox sighed. "It's okay John, really."

 

"Good then." John gave Alex a reassuring pat on the knee. "It will be all 

right Alex, you'll see."

 

He straightened up and walked over to where Fox was still standing.

 

"Listen Fox, the kid's still pretty shaken up, go easy on him, okay?"

 

Fox glanced at John for a moment, then he whispered. "I can't John, not 

this time, what he did tonight was downright dangerous, he could have been 

killed for Christ sake."

 

"I know." John whispered back. "But Fox, he's really upset all I am saying 

is..."

 

"It's all right John." Fox replied, his voice low. "You are acting like I 

am going to kill him or something."

 

John sighed, he glanced over at Alex once more, he had not moved off the 

couch, he seemed oblivious to the whispered conversation going on between 

Fox and himself.

 

All I'm saying is that I think you should calm down a little before you 

deal with him, that's all."

 

Fox drew a deep breath, then let it out. "You are right John." He replied 

with a weak smile. "I am as mad as hell, if I do try to deal with this 

tonight, I am just as likely to end up blistering his backside for him."

 

John chuckled. "Fox, between you and me, what that young man needs right 

now is a sore backside, but not while he's so upset and you're so dammed 

angry. Wait until you are a little calmer, a little more in control of 

yourself. You don't want to do anything that you'll end up regretting."

 

Fox nodded, he could see the wisdom in what John was saying. "You are 

right." He replied. "I'll wait until tomorrow, that way I'll be in a 

better frame of mind and hopefully Alex will be a little calmer as well."

 

"If you want my advice, what you should do now is take Alex upstairs, put 

him to bed and give him all the comfort and love that you can. TLC, that's 

what he needs right now, the blistered butt can come later."

 

Fox grinned at that, the first genuine smile he had felt ever since Alex 

had taken off to confront the Smoking Man by himself.

 

"Deal, tonight Alex gets TLC, and tomorrow he'll be needing a pillow on 

his chair to be able sit down to eat his supper."

 

John chuckled. "Sounds good to me, that is one young man that is need of a 

good lesson." He replied. Look, if you need me for anything..."

 

"I know." Fox replied warmly. "And John, listen, thanks for everything, I 

really appreciate it, you know."

 

John nodded and clapped Fox lightly on the shoulder. "I know, I'm going to 

call into the hospital and check on Walter, if there's any change, I'll 

call and let you know."

 

"Thanks John." Fox walked him to the door, after seeing him out, he turned 

and walked over to where Alex was still sitting.

 

He looked up at Fox, his face a picture of abject misery.

 

"You're going to spank me, aren't you?"

 

Fox squatted down beside him, his face utterly serious. "What do you think 

Alex?"

 

"But you and Walter said that you wouldn't hit me, you both said that..."

 

Fox lifted his hand to quiet the suddenly frantic young man. "Alex, 

remember the time back at the cabin when you were acting like a brat, what 

happened?"

 

Alex's face coloured. "You spanked me." He replied his voice sullen.

 

"That's right." Fox replied evenly. "And then what did you do after I 

spanked you?"

 

Alex mumbled something, turning his face away.

 

"What was that, I didn't hear you."

 

"I ran away in the middle of a snow storm." Alex snapped, his eyes wet 

with tears. "Okay, are you happy?" He turned away from his concerned 

lover.

 

Fox sighed and reached out to grasp Alex under his chin, turning his head 

around to face him.

 

"Alex, listen to me...right now!" The sternness in his voice made Alex 

jump.

 

"What did you and Walter and I all talk about after we found you and took 

you back to the cabin?"

 

"That I needed structure, and rules." Alex replied reluctantly, Fox 

nodded.

 

"That's right Alex, and what would be the consequences if you broke those 

rules?"

 

"I'd be punished." Alex's reply was a barely audible mumble.

 

Fox smiled and got up from his crouching position to sit next his his 

sweet but miserable young lover.

 

"That's right Alex, and you are going to be punished." Fox told him 

gently. Alex turned his head to look at him, bottom lip out in a glorious 

pout.

 

"I don't deserve to be punished Fox." He protested. "Walter got hurt 

because of me, He's in hospital because he got a bullet that was meant for 

me..."

 

"Alex!" Fox cut across the distraught man's words.

 

"Now you listen to me young man and you listen good because I am only 

going to tell you this once. None of this was your fault. Walter made the 

decision to make that meeting, he did it because he wanted to warn the 

Cancer Man off once and for all, he had no idea that he was going to be 

walking into a trap."

 

"But..."

 

"No Alex, I am not going to sit back and watch you beat yourself up over 

this."

 

"No, not when you can do it for me." Alex muttered resentfully.

 

Fox had to bite down to his lip to stop from laughing out loud. "Alex, I 

am not going to beat you, have Walter and I ever beaten you before?"

 

"No." Alex sounded doubtful. Fox suddenly reached over and gathered him 

into his arms, holding him close. Alex closed his eyes, enjoying the 

closeness, he could smell the subtle traces of Fox's aftershave and he 

could hear the faint beat of his heart.

 

Fox stroked the younger man's sable hair, soothing him as best he could.

 

"I would never do anything to hurt you Alex, you have to believe that." 

Fox told him softly. "Walter and I both love you so much, you complete us 

Lexi you always have and you always will."

 

Alex nodded, he could feel a tear trickle down his face. "I'm sorry Fox, I 

shouldn't have taken off like that, you already had enough to worry about 

with Walter being in the hospital and everything and all I did was add to 

it all. I am so sorry."

 

"It's all right Lexi, everything will be okay now that we have you back 

safe and sound." Fox told him lovingly. Alex smiled and pulled away to 

look at Fox earnestly.

 

"Does that mean that you not going to spank me now?" He asked hopefully. 

Fox shook his head, his hazel eyes twinkling.

 

"No Lexi, you still going to get a hot bottom, but now you'll know the 

reason why, and the fact that I'm doing it,not because I'm angry at you, 

but because I love you and I want to keep you safe, understand."

 

Alex sighed and nodded, he looked positively crestfallen. Fox gently 

gathered him up in his arms and together they went upstairs.

Two

Alex had spent a fitful night in Fox's arms. He had tossed and turned, 

moaning in his sleep.

 

Fox had held him, comforting him when his nightmares had caused him to 

wake several times. Finally Fox had managed to coax Alex into a deeper 

sleep by singing him tunes that he remembered from his childhood. 

 

Alex had smiled, finally settling down as Fox sang an old Beatles song, 

only half remembering the words...I once had a girl, or should I say, she 

once had me. She showed me her room, isn't it good, Norwegian wood...

 

Sleepily Alex had joined in until exhaustion finally overtook him, leaving 

Fox awake and keeping watch over him all through the night.

 

Morning, sweet and sunny dawned and Fox went downstairs to prepare 

breakfast.

 

Alex woke, turning over on his side, he realized that he was alone in the 

bed. Slowly he got up, and throwing on a robe, he padded downstairs.

 

"Good morning." Fox said cheerfully as he handed Alex a cup of coffee. 

"Scrambled eggs and fried ham for breakfast this morning, and you are to 

eat everything on your plate, got it."

 

"All right." Alex mumbled. He sighed and sipped the hot coffee, trying to 

wake up. He watched Fox as he moved around the kitchen, his lithe body 

moving with a grace that Alex always found incredibly sexy.

 

"I called John to tell him that I'm going to be in later today." Fox 

informed Alex as he set a plate of steaming food down in front of him. 

"He's going to cover for me."

 

"Okay." Alex replied. He picked up his fork and began to eat, not really 

tasting the food that Fox had prepared.

 

"I thought that we could both go in and visit Walter this morning." Fox 

continued as he dug into his own breakfast. Alex nodded, a tiny little ray 

of hope was dawning inside him, maybe now that Fox had calmed down...

 

"But before we go anywhere, there's still the matter of your punishment."

 

The tiny little ray of hope vanished. Alex felt his stomach sink, suddenly 

he didn't feel like eating any more.

 

Fox looked up at him, seeing the sullen expression on his Lexi's face.

 

"Alex..." He said warningly.

 

"I know, I know." Alex snapped irritably. The lack of sleep and now having 

to face his butt being blistered was taking it's toll on his already 

frayed temper.

 

"If you want to beat my butt Fox, let's just get it over and done with, 

okay?"

 

Fox stood up and walked over to where Alex was still sitting, he pulled 

the younger man up out of his chair and into a bearhug, holding him close.

 

"No Lexi, I don't want to beat your butt as you put it, but if I let this 

go past, then I wouldn't be giving you the love and the care and the 

attention that you deserve now would I?"

 

"No, I suppose not." Alex replied. Then he lifted his face to Fox's, his 

green eyes pleading. "If you are going to spank me, could we just get it 

over and done wit...I can't bear to have this hanging over my head."

 

Fox nodded, he understood exactly what Alex was saying, as a child, his 

father would draw a punishment out for days making life hell for everyone, 

especially Fox. There was no way he was going to lay the same kind of head 

trip on Alex...no way in the world.

 

"Alex, the reason didn't punish you last night was because neither of us 

was in the right frame of mind." Fox explained gently.

 

"You were too overwrought to be able to deal with it, and well, I was just 

too dammed mad at you. If I had spanked you last night I probably would 

have ended up taking the skin off your behind."

 

Alex stared at him, eyes large and uncomprehending. "But isn't that what 

you are going to do anyway?"

 

Fox stared at him for moment, his heart going out to this vulnerable, 

insecure, hurting young man. He had to constantly remind himself that Alex 

never had a normal life, that to him, a spanking constituted a beating, 

and that it was done not in order to correct and guide him, but only to 

keep him down, keep him obedient.

 

"No Lexi, that's not what I'm going to do." Fox told him, his voice firm. 

"Now I want you to finish your breakfast, then..."

 

"No Fox, please, I just want to get it over and done with." Alex 

whispered, his face had become flushed, his eyes wet.

 

"All right Lexi, you're the boss." Fox said. "Come on."

 

Gently he led the younger man upstairs, handling him as though he were 

made of spun glass. Fox pulled out a straight backed chair from the corner 

of the room and sat down.

 

"Come on Lexi."

 

Alex licked his lips nervously. "Hey Fox." He said suddenly. "How about we 

you know, forget about the spanking and fuck instead, I'll give you a blow 

job that will blow everything, including your mind, and then I'll...."

 

"Alex!"

 

"Okay, okay, it was just an idea." Alex muttered as he reluctantly dragged 

himself over to where Fox was sitting. Then he stopped. "I know, how about 

we go and see Walter first then..."

 

"Right now young man." The warning in Fox's voice was quite clear.

 

"But...but..."

 

"The only buts around here are going to be spanked ones, so get yourself 

over here right now."

 

With a heartfelt sigh, Alex took his robe off and walked over to where Fox 

was sitting with the air of one that was doomed. Fox guided him over his 

knees and pulled his boxers down, baring his backside.

 

Holding him tight, Fox brought his hand down against the pristine skin of 

Alex's bottom with a loud crack. He felt Alex jump slightly, gasping with 

the sudden flare of pain across his bottom.

 

Fox spanked him thoroughly, making sure he covered every inch of Alex's 

posterior, he wanted to make this spanking as quick as possible, but 

memorable as well, he needed to teach Alex the consequences of 

deliberately putting himself in danger. The thought of his sweet young 

lover racing off to face the Cancer Man on his own still sent shivers down 

Fox's spine.

 

Alex for his part sobbed heartbrokenly through each spank that landed on 

his stinging behind, he tried to protect his butt with his hand, but Fox 

captured it and held it against the small of his back, still paddling away 

at the kicking struggling young man.

 

Finally Alex stopped struggling, he lay limply across Fox's knees, bawling 

helplessly, tears puddling under his chin and dripping onto the floor.

 

Seeing that his Lexi'd had enough, Fox lifted him up and settled the 

weeping man onto his lap.

 

Alex hissed with pain as his throbbing bottom connected with Fox's lap. 

Fox quickly turned the slightly smaller man onto his side so his hip took 

the weight rather than his sore butt.

 

"There, there baby, it's all right, it's okay, it's all over now 

sweetheart...all finished now." Fox rocked him back and forth, whispering 

nonsense words, comforting the trembling creature lying in his arms.

 

After a while Alex's sobs lessened and gulping he managed to get his 

emotions under control.

 

"That really h...hurt Fox." He stammered, lifting his hand up to wipe at 

his tears.

 

"I know baby, I know." Fox replied. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up, 

okay." With that, he led Alex into the bathroom and wetting a wash cloth 

with warm water, wiped the tears off his face.

 

Alex lifted his face up, allowing Fox to clean him up. 

 

"There, that's better." Fox said with a smile. "See baby, it wasn't was 

bad as you thought it was going to be, was it?"

 

"No." Alex sniffled. "It was worse."

 

Fox sighed and rolled his eyes. "Lexi..."

 

"Well, it hurt!" To emphasize this, Alex pressed his hand against his 

burning rump, his lips out and trembling, eyes still wet with tears, his 

thick sable hair flopped into his eyes making him look all of twelve. Fox 

chuckled and pulled him into a tight hug, kissing him lovingly.

 

"I know baby, it was meant to hurt, that's the whole idea of being 

punished."

 

"I know Fox." Alex replied. "But I don't have to like it do I?"

 

"No baby, not at all." Fox led him out into the bedroom once more. "Now 

you get dressed and come downstairs while I clean up, then we both can go 

and see Walter."

 

"Okay." Alex replied, then he looked up at Fox, his face troubled. "Are 

you going to tell Walter that you spanked me?"

 

"I sure am." Fox replied. "And I am sure he'll take great pleasure in 

seeing your red behind." He added with a grin, making Alex's face blush 

even harder.

 

"Now hurry up, I don't want to have to add any more swats to that butt of 

yours."

 

Fox watched as Alex hurried over to the wardrobe pulling clothes out to 

dress himself. Chuckling, Fox went downstairs and back into the kitchen to 

clear away the breakfast dishes.

Three

Walter was awake and sitting up in bed, his body swathed in bandages. He 

was looking pale with dark smudges under his eyes. His face lit up with a 

smile when he saw Fox and Alex enter the rather cheerless hospital room.

 

"Hi guys." He said. Alex went straight over to him, laying his head 

against the bigger man's shoulder. Walter could tell that he was upset. He 

looked over at Fox questioningly.

 

Fox quickly filled Walter in on what had happened, watching the bigger 

man's eyes widen with horror when he heard about Alex's visit to the 

Smoking Man. After Fox had finished, Walter's arm tightened around Alex.

 

"Is this true Alex?" He asked. He felt Alex's head nod against his 

shoulder.

 

"I see." Walter glanced at Fox once more. "And you warmed his butt for 

him?"

 

"Sure did."

 

Walter nodded, satisfied. "Good."

 

He heard Alex sniffle softly, Walter could tell that he was feeling very 

picked on and extremely sorry for himself at the moment.

 

"And did this teach you anything young man?" Walter asked, forcing his 

voice to be stern. Alex nodded again.

 

"Good." Walter told him in no uncertain terms. Awkwardly he hugged Alex to 

him, dropping a kiss on the mass of sable hair.

 

Fox smiled, watching them together, then he walked over and perched on the 

side of the bed, rubbing circles on Alex's back.

 

Together the three of them sat, drawing strength and comfort from each 

other until finally a nurse popped her head around the door, informing 

them visiting time was over and that they would have to come back in the 

afternoon.

 

Walter kissed both his lovers good-bye, watching with a fond smile as they 

left, then worn out himself, he closed his eyes to sleep for awhile.

Four

Alex lay snuggled against Fox, they were both sitting on the couch, some 

old movie was on the television, but neither of them were watching it.

 

Fox had ordered pizza and was carefully feeding Alex small bites of it. He 

had wrapped the younger man up in pajamas, and a thick robe, then as an 

afterthought, had put a nice soft cushion under Alex so he could sit 

comfortably, he had noticed earlier that Alex had been squirming in his 

seat, in the car on the way to the hospital and back again.

 

Alex swallowed the last of the pizza, then settled against Fox, 

contentment written all over him. Fox smiled, his Lexi was practically 

purring.

 

"How are you feeling now kitten?" He asked. Alex glanced at him. "Kitten?"

 

"Well you remind me of a kitten right now." Fox replied with a grin.

 

"Gee thanks." Alex replied heavily. "I'm okay Fox." He said with a smile 

of his own. "A bit sore, but other than that..."

 

"Okay then kitten." Fox laughed. "And now I think it's time for bed, don't 

you."

 

Alex smile turned into a grin. "Sure, oh and Fox, about that blowjob, the 

one I offered this morning?"

 

"The one you offered in order to try and save your bare butt, yes I 

recall." Fox replied drily.

 

"It's still on offer." Alex wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. Fox smiled 

at him.

 

"Okay, you're on." With that, Fox suddenly lifted Alex up into his arms 

and carried him up to the bedroom, holding him close, his cock already 

stirring at the thought of Alex's beautiful mouth wrapped around it.

 

"I wish Walter was here." Alex suddenly whispered. Fox nodded. "I know 

sweetheart, but he'll be home soon, he's recovering really well, and when 

we get him home we can both spoil him rotten, how does that sound?"

 

"Perfect Fox, absolutely perfect."

End Part Ten


End file.
